A Frozen Find
by deathgeonous
Summary: In a deadly forest, in a tomb of ice, resides the greatest kunoichi Konoha had ever seen, one Kushina Uzumaki. But who was she really? Naruto will find that out the hard way.
1. A TOMB OF ICE

AN1: Well, I will either get total praise for a few of my original ideas for this fic, or be flamed to holy hell for what I will be doing in it. Choose your side wisely.

AN2: Seeing as someone either had the same idea as I did, or copied it after I asked for some help this story on the Fuku Fics board, I'm posting this chapter before I wanted to. As I had wanted to finish the first ten chapters before I posted this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Naruto or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

Summery: In a deadly forest, in a tomb of ice, resides the greatest kunoichi Konoha had ever seen, one Kushina Uzumaki. But who was she really? Naruto will find that out the hard way.

A FROZEN FIND

PROLOGUE

A TOMB OF ICE

_**STORY TELLING NO-JUTSU!!!**_

Konohagakure: in the Forest of Death: late one morning

Anko was spending some quality time in her favorite training ground, area forty four, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. She came here because no one else would ever dream of trying to train here, for this was where the great Kyubi no Yoko had been defeated, and that had had a strange reaction to the surrounding wild life, and to the plant life for that matter. Plus the place was now also considered to be cursed, haunted, whatever.

But today, today she was not training in her sorta personal training ground. She came here to escape, to escape the villagers and their accusing stares. That is why she trained in the most dangerous training ground in Konoha. And she had noticed something recently, something that had peaked her interest. None of the animals would dare go near a section in the northeastern quadrant of the forest. So she had went into that investigate that area.

"Damn it's getting cold out here." Anko whispered, slightly surprised at the change in temperature as she continued on her northeastern trek. She was amazed that as she went farther, ice was starting to form on the trees, and then the ice spread to the ground, until she was walking through a forest completely covered in ice.

Anko was determined to push on, for she felt that this ice covered forest could not be a natural occurrence, and thus it could be a danger to the village, when she spotted something. A pillar of ice about ten feet tall, three feet around and about fifty feet away. In it was a dark object.

Determined to find out just what was what she assumed the cause of this ice, she pressed on, using her Chakra to keep her warm. What she saw when she got to the ice pillar froze her as solid as the ice that surrounded her, for in the center of the ice pillar was a young woman in about her early twenty's or so holding a female child of thirteen or so in an protective embrace. Though she could not see just who the child was, other then the fact that she was a Konoha Chunin, the young woman had fiery red hair, and, though her eyes were closed, Anko knew them to be a crystalline blue. For Anko knew of this woman, she was one of if not the most legendary kunoichi to ever grace the Hidden Village of the Leaf. She was Kushina Uzumaki, and she was the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage.

Anko's mind then emptied of all rational thought as she just stared at her find.

Konohagakure: in the Forest of Death: in the early afternoon on the same day

Sarutobi and Kakashi had followed an Anko whom had said that she had found something of great importance to the village in the Forest of Death. And they were now standing in front of the same ice pillar that Anko had stood alone at earlier, and with the same dumbfounded expressions she had had on both their faces. Kakashi then raised his forehead protector, exposing his left eye, his Sharingan eye, not believing that this was not some kind of Genjutsu, when he stiffened and said in a hushed whisper "They're alive."

"WHAT!?!" Sarutobi screamed at Kakashi who winced in response do to the fact that it was screamed right into his left ear.

"I said," Kakashi said in a more normal tone of voice, "That they're alive in that chuck of ice. That's some kind of Ice Ninjutsu that they are trapped in. I can feel the energy being produced to sustain it."

Sarutobi looked back to the chunk of ice and felt it out. 'Yes, now that's it's been pointed out to me, I too can feel the energy being used to maintain the Ice. And it is her type of energy. But why? And How? And how do we get them out of it?" Sarutobi thought. Aloud he said, "Anko, guard them with your life. I need to go and get some medic nins to work on this with me. Kakashi," He said, turning to the now one eyed Jonin, "Bring your new student Naruto here immediately."

"Why?" Kakashi asked puzzled.

Sarutobi just softly and sadly whispered "I think he might like to meet his mother."

Anko just stared at that statement, while Kakashi blinked once, and then, once the information was processed, screamed "You told me he was dead!"

Anko then blinked, and wondered why he was screaming over his not knowing that, and she was hesitant to admit this, Naruto was Minato and Kushina's son, when Kakashi screamed some more, shouting out "He is my god-child! I would have taken him in! And you denied me that! You made me think he was dead! DEAD!!! Do you know what that did to me?"

Anko gasped, as Sarutobi said sadly "I just did what I thought was best." Before he disappeared.

Kakashi just mumbled "This is NOT over old man." Before he to vanished.

Anko then had a lot to sort through as she set up her guard of the icy tomb.

Konohagakure: Naruto's apartment: moments later.

"This is where he lives?" Kakashi asked of himself, getting even angrier, if that was even possible, with the Hokage. "It's a fucking slum's dump!" He harshly said as he knocked on the door.

Naruto was currently mopping about his apartment, being totally bummed out about his first day as an official Genin. D-Ranked missions sucked in his honest opinion, a notion that was shared by all ninja everywhere, when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

Curious, but very cautious as well, he approached the door, calling out "Who is it?"

"It's Kakashi." His sensei called back.

Curious as to just what his sensei was doing here, and worried that he had done something wrong, or was being blamed for something he didn't do, yet again, he opened the door to see his sensei standing there, with tears evident in his one visible eye.

Seeing his Jonin sensei crying, he hesitantly asked "What's, what's wrong sensei?"

"Naruto, this is very important. May I come in to speak with you?" Kakashi asked of Naruto. Naruto just nodded, wondering just what in hell was going on here.

"Naruto," Kakashi began as Naruto closed his door, "before I begin, I want you to know, I was told you were dead."

"What!?! But I'm alive! SEE!!!" Naruto all but screamed while waving his hands in the air.

"Not today, twelve years ago." Kakashi said bluntly through his still lightly tearing eye. "Naruto, I am your god-father, and after you were born and the sealing took place, I was told that you were dead. I should have known better though. What with your name and all." Kakashi then laughed bitterly. "I was just in such shock and so depressed at the time that I missed it." Kakashi told Naruto.

"You're, you're my god-father? Then that means you knew my parents! Who were they!?! And who told you I was dead!?!"

"As to who lied to me, it was the Hokage. He said he thought it was for the best. As to your parents, they were the Forth Hokage and his wife Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto just stood there frozen in shock. "And I just found this out, because, well we just found your mother today."

"You, you mean she's not dead? Then where has she been all this time!?!" Naruto all but screamed in his fury.

"She's been in the Forest of Death, trapped in some kind of Ice Jutsu. She was just found this morning by a Special Jonin named Anko who trains in there, and the Hokage is going to try to, release her from her prison soon. He just thought you might want to see her now." Kakashi told a sill stunned Naruto.

"She's, she's been trapped in ice, all this time?" Naruto asked softly. Kakashi nodded. "Why is she not dead then?" Naruto then whispered.

"Probably because the ice froze her just right. I'm not a medic nin or anything close to that, so I can't explain it real well, but freezing a person just right can sort of, well freeze them." Kakashi said with a small shrug. "The important thing is she is alive, and she will hopefully be freed soon. So do you want to see her?"

"Yes." Was all Naruto said softly.

Konohagakure: in the Forest of Death: at Kushina Uzumaki's prison of ice

Naruto was crying over by his mother's icicle prison, while Kakashi was talking to his boss, Sarutobi.

"What do you mean you can't get them out of there?" Kakashi hissed at Sarutobi.

"Not can't, we just have to wait a little bit." Sarutobi whispered back.

"Wait! Wait for what!?!" Kakashi angrily whispered, in a slightly higher tone of voice.

"Not for what, for who. For Tsunade." Sarutobi whispered to Kakashi.

"What? Why?" Kakashi whispered in his confusion.

"Kushina and that mystery girl are in what the medic nins told me is called 'Suspended Animation' and it is a very delicate thing to bring someone out of such a state. They are not sure that they could do so with out killing Kushina and her charge in the process. They said that their best hope for their survival of the extraction is having Tsunade do it. And even then it's going to be iffy." Sarutobi told Kakashi in a soft but grave tone of voice.

"Well shit." Was all Kakashi said. Then he said "You're breaking this one to the kid."

Sarutobi sighed and then said "Fine."

Konohagakure: the Hokage Tower: Sarutobi's office: a little later on in the day

"So, we've gotta wait for this really great medic nin to come here so she can get my mom and that girl out, because getting them out of the ice is really dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi told Naruto. "But the extraction process is very dangerous I will warn you. Even with my old student Tsunade's help, it's a very dangerous thing. In fact taking her out of the ice may very well kill your mother and that girl."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

Sarutobi sighed and said in a sorrowful voice "Naruto, the ice is keeping your mother and that girl alive. If they are removed, improperly, they will both die. My student is the best medic nin that Konoha has ever seen, but even she has her limits. I sent a summon to her, and she said she can be here in three to five days, to give her assessment on their chances. After that, it will be up to you if we proceed."

"Up to me? Why?" Naruto asked in fearful confusion.

"It will be up to you because you are your mother's only living relative in this village, if not this world, and only you can authorize this. You see Naruto, this is like when a medic nin must do a major operation on an unconscious patient. We have some rules for that, and one is, if there are known family members, and there is enough time to do so, they must consent for the unconscious patient. You, as her only known living relative, are the only one who can consent for this."

"So, I have to tell you if it's ok or not to take my mother out of that chunk of ice?" Naruto asked with a scrunched up face "But what about that girl? Why do I get to decide for her too?"

"Yes, after you are told by Tsunade the risks involved with this venture, you will have to decide if you want her to take your mother from the ice, and possibly kill her, or leave her in there, where she's relatively safe for the moment." Sarutobi said in a grave tone of voice. "As to the unknown girl, with no family known to step forward and authorize this, and with her fate linked to your mother's, you must decide for her as well. Think of her as an older sister if you must."

"Uh, ok. I guess I really should think on all of this." Naruto said softly in a slightly dazed tone of voice. He was still stunned at the surprises that had been thrust upon him over the last hour. And a few more were to come, for Kakashi then said

"Come on Naruto, let's get you to your new home."

"Wha?" Naruto asked, not even able to form a full word at this point.

"As your god-father, I just filled out the paperwork to take custody of you, even if it will only be for a few days. So you're going to be staying at my place for now."

"Uh, ok." Naruto said as he struggled to catch up to all the changes that have happened to his life over the last hour or so.

Konohagakure: Kakashi's house: after dinner

After dinner, which Kakashi had cooked, and quite well at that, Naruto was shown to a spare bedroom, where he was getting ready for bed. After getting in it, he heard a knock at the door, and he said "Come in."

Kakashi came into the room and walked over to Naruto's bed and handed him an old, worn, red book. "I thought you would like some reading material."

"Um, no offence Kakashi, but I ain't interested in that perverted stuff you read." Naruto said with a scrunched up face.

Kakashi smiled under his masked and said "As sad as I am to hear that you don't wish to read the wonder that is Icha-Icha Paradise, you're still a little young for it. No Naruto, this is your mother's diary. A journal as she always insisted on calling it, but a diary's a diary. I thought that you could use it to get to know your mother a little better. And I'll tell you some stories about her after you finish reading this. Well, good night Naruto, and good reading." Kakashi said as he left the room.

Naruto then opened the journal as his mother called it with trebling fingers.

EAN1: Well this prologue stared the Naruto cast, and if you're wondering just how the Ranma content will fit into all this, well, I feel sorry for you, for I think it's pretty obvious. The next chapter will start the true start to the first half of the story, going back in time about six or so years. And changes to cannon WILL be made, I guarantee you that.

EAN2: As to how I am dealing with Ki versus Chakra, well I've seen a lot of fics where they say Ki is just one half of Chakra, and while that makes a lot of sense, I am not doing it that way. I am doing it like this. Ki is different then Chakra, in some ways better, in other ways worse. Ki can be used to create Ninjutsus, and do other things that Chakra can do, but the application of just how to do it is vastly different. And if you have Ki, you don't have Chakra. So our favorite little Ki user will, after seeing Chakra in action, have to, adapt their Ki usage so that they can emulate the Ninjutsus they want to use. Hope that makes sense to you. It is sorta like AC versus DC. Both are electrical currents, just a little different in wattage and stuff. And I really can't explain it better then that at this time, so I ain't even going to try at this point. So it will take some time before any Ninjutsus are used by our favorite little Ki user.


	2. DEATH OF AN OLD LIFE, BIRTH OF A NEW ONE

AN1: First off, I wish to apologize for my AN2 in the last chapter. It was very rude, and did not say what I wished to say properly. Egh, open mouth, insert foot was what I did there. What I MENT to say was something to the effect of I'm posting this now because I see some has the same idea I've had for a few weeks and to prove it go look at the Fuku Fic's research board. Sadly I typed that AN2 out fast right before I posted the chapter with very little thought. My bad.

AN2: Opps, I meant to say in my EAN1 that this would start about six years before Naruto was born. Again, my bad. I was tired before I posted the last chapter damn it.

AN3: Wow, I did not expect so many positive responses to this fic. As to one of the negative one's, do you really think I'm just going to get she who used to be Ranma drunk so she can have Naruto? Are you mad? The answer is NO. Well thanks to all the people who had positive thins to say on this fic, I hope to give you more reason to say things that are positive about this fic.

AN4: It's my birthday and I'll post if I want to!!! Ha, in reality, I've just decided that the once a month thing isn't working out, so I'll just post as I'm ready, sickness aside. Still, October Seventh IS my birthday, and right now I'm giving out presents to you guys, that being this new chapter, while doing so from my new present, a new computer! WHOOHOO!!!

A FROZEN FIND

CHAPTER ONE

DEATH OF AN OLD LIFE, BIRTH OF A NEW ONE

_**JOURNAL READING NO-JUTSU!!!**_

_Minato had suggested I do this, write a journal. He said it would help me get my life straitened out in my head and stuff if I did so. He also said that I had lived such an interesting life that I should start with my youth to now and then continue this with what happened and my thoughts on each day. So I listened to him, and now I'm writing this, my life story until now, and from now on. I really hope this helps._

The beginning lines of the Journal of Kushina Uzumaki.

_**BIG OL' FLASH BACK NO-JUTSU!!!**_

Jusenkyo, China: Mt. Phoenix

In the rubble where Mt. Phoenix used to reside kneeled a lone red-haired woman by a gravestone crying softly while talking.

"Heh, so like I was saying Akane, everything just went to hell after you died." The woman laughed through her tears. "Your family kicked me out of their house, and then mine disowned me, and then one day I just woke up to find out I'm locked. And I don't know why either. The old ghoul said something about the curse reacting to my mental state or something. I don't quite get it, but it's like I wanted to punish myself some how, and the curse responded like this." The young woman laughed and cried some more and then she said "I'm staying with them now, the Amazons that is. They want me to join the tribe as a warrior, and I'm actually thinking about it, if only to be near you, but I may just go traveling. Heh, I don't see how though. After my old family cast me away, I got rid of my entire name, and I don't have a replacement for it yet." The young woman then laughed bitterly. Then she started crying in earnest softly whispering "Why couldn't I save you Akane?"

So lost in her grief was this young woman, that she never heard the soft footsteps behind her, nor the soft chanting, until she disappeared from view.

Then an old woman came up behind the old man who had been doing the chanting hissing "What have you done Happosai?"

"I just sent my heir to a place where she can finally be happy." Happosai hissed back holding up an object.

"Is that?" The old woman whispered.

"Yes, it's the Nanban Mirror's sister, the Uchuu Mirror. I sent the girl into another dimension, one where she can hopefully finally be happy."

"You finally did something right Happosai." The old woman said softly.

"Gee, thanks Cologne." Happosai drawled back at Cologne.

_**PRESENT TIME NO-JUTSU!!!**_

Konohagakure: Kakashi's house: the next morning

Naruto had spent the entire night up reading his mother's journal. And as he finished her so called 'past' he asked "WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Ok, ok, so he yelled that part out.

Kakashi, a despicably happy and nauseatingly awake Kakashi, came into the boy's room at that time, asking "How far did you get Naruto?"

Naruto blinked at his Sensei, no his god-father, and said "Just to the point where she came to our world." Naruto said in a dazed tone of voice. "Is it true? Is she…"

"Really from another dimension?" Kakashi finished for Naruto. "Yep." He said with a grin under his mask. "Want some breakfast?" he then asked his god-child.

"Um sure." Naruto said while getting out of bed and heading for the doorway of his new room, while still in yesterday's clothes and clutching his mother's journal like it was a life preserver.

As Kakashi cooked breakfast, Naruto's mouth watered. The man could cook! He said "I can't believe some of the things said in this journal. My mom used to be a guy?"

Kakashi sighed and said "Yes. But by the time I met her, she was happy with being a female." As he said that, he brought over a plate full of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. "Here's breakfast." Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a plate, giving himself one as well.

"So, um…" Naruto started when Kakashi said

"If you have any questions about your mom, limit them to what you've already read."

"Um, ok." Naruto said. He then continued with "But I was just going to ask what we're doing today?"

"You and your team mates have a very important job for the next few days." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Really? What?" Naruto asked with excitement evident in his voice. Well that and his bouncing up and down in his chair."

"Guarding your mom" Kakashi said. He then said "Well, we won't be seeing your team mates for another few hours, so why don't we read some?" He asked, pulling out his little perverted book.

Naruto mumbled "Tardy pervert." Before going back to his mother's journal.

_**FLASH BACK NO-JUTSU!!!**_

In a void of ever expanding darkness: a while later

The red haired woman that now had no name was floating in blackness. Just floating, drifting, and feeling kinda pissed at a certain perverted martial arts master. "This is your idea of making me happy you perv!?! By sending me to fucking LIMBO!!!???!!!" the red haired woman screamed out.

A voice came then. A voice from everywhere and nowhere. "This is just the barrier between dimensions."

"Who's there?" The red head shouted.

"Just one who wishes you gone from their domain." The voice told her.

"So kick me out of here then! I sure don't want to be here damn it!" The red head screeched.

"Unfortunately, until I can find a dimension that will 'Make you happy' I can't. There is no dimension that can. The closest I can get is one where you'll struggle for a while before being briefly happy, and then the worst tragedy that you have ever had will happen to you. And I can't see beyond that. It's like it's blocked off to me." The voice said sounding annoyed.

"Then said me to that one! Jeez!" The red head shouted at the voice.

"But, it is not where you are supposed to go! You are to be happy! Not have a tragedy befall you!" the voice said.

The red head laughed darkly and said "Even a brief amount of happiness would be fine."

The voice sighed and said "As you wish."

And the red head was thrust out of the darkness with a shout of "And don't come back!"

_**PRESENT TIME NO-JUTSU!!!**_

Konohagakure: Kakashi's house: a little while later

"Naruto, time to go." Kakashi said suddenly, startling Naruto out of his reading.

"Uh, ok." Naruto said while marking his place in the journal. As he got up and went out the door after Kakashi, he asked him "What do you think that voice was? You know, the one in the void before my mom got here?"

"Your mom always thought that it was some kind of guardian Kami. I see no reason to doubt her."

"Oh. Ok" Naruto said as they walked towards where they'd be meeting the rest of team seven.

EAN: Ugh, way too short, but… It's all I wanted in this chapter. Think of it as a prologue to the first arc, in which I will mainly deal with the past and she how used to be Ranma's life. In most chapters of this arc, Naruto's time period will not be as prominent as it was in this chapter, so don't expect more then one or maybe two scenes showing Naruto a chapter for a long while. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


End file.
